Paradise almost
by Brooktrout
Summary: Jarod, Miss Parker & Co. , and some other folks get stuck on an island.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Paradise---Almost 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to any of the characters from "The Pretender". Please don't sue.....I'm just using them for the fun of it. Thanks.

AUTHOR: Rachel

SPOILERS: none

KEYWORDS: J/MP Romance

RATED: G-PG

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an old story, but I've never posted on this site before.

There's no angst (I simply cannot write angst effectively).---Just mush and romance, jealousy and catfights, and Jarod in his unbuttoned shirt! (Or shirtless at times!) Oh, and there's also a story in there, I think! Just read and tell me your opinion. If you're rolling your eyes at this story, DON'T tell me what you think. The prologue is given cause I'm too lazy to write how they got in the situation. Also, I have no knowledge of storms in the sea, or boats, or swimming in the ocean, so forgive me if I'm not accurate. Okay, I'll shut up now.

PROLOGUE: Miss Parker and company acts on a lead on Jarod and find him boarding a tour boat in Hawaii. Without his knowledge, the three hunters (Miss P. Broots, and Sydney), board also and corners Jarod when they set sail. THEN... an unexpected storm (conveniently) hits and this is where we find our beloved foursome........

"PARADISE---ALMOST"

The twelve passengers of the tour boat huddled in the main cabin, by orders of the captain, while the big waves beat at the side of the boat. Everyone held on to something to keep from being thrown across the room from the bumpy ride. Miss Parker was nauseated at the fact that she was stuck in this room with eleven other losers, Jarod across from her, and she can't do a damn thing about anything. The captain has advised for everyone to stay close together to make it easy to keep everyone accounted for and the fact that it was safer than being outside in the storm. Miss Parker surveyed the room and studied each one to see who and what she's up against. She caught Jarod's eyes and realized he was doing the same thing.

"Oh Jarod, I'm so scared!" Linda, a woman in her thirties, attractive, blond, clung on to Jarod's arm. Jarod reassured her that they were going to be fine, patting her hand that held him. Miss Parker rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't buy the blond's phony act of fear. Any idiot can see that she was only desperate for Jarod's attention. Miss Parker was amused at Jarod's reaction. He seemed quite uncomfortable. Miss Parker resumed surveying the room. There was a man in his late thirties: glasses, meek disposition, scared like a rat. "_Probably his first vacation_," Miss Parker thought. Then she let out a slight chuckle at the sight of him sitting next to Broots. "_Hmm, they could be brothers!_" Broots and the man wore similar Hawaiian-type shirts. Then Miss Parker noticed Sydney looking quite pale.

"Syd? Are you okay? You're not looking too good."

"I'll be fine, Parker, as soon as the boat quits rocking."

"I'm just glad I'm not sitting next to you." Miss Parker commented.

There was an elderly couple who held on to each other for comfort. Miss Parker stared at them, marveling at the sense of security they offered each other.

There was a young couple with their 5-year old daughter that held each other in a tight embrace. There's the girl in her twenties, sitting next to her, plain, very nervous, kind face. The girl looked up at Miss Parker and smiled weakly, fear evident on her face. "We'll be fine." Miss Parker said promisingly.

And of course, there's Jarod.

"_Jarod."_ Miss Parker thought to herself, "_he's probably cooking up a scheme to save everyone and get away from me. I wonder why he isn't up there trying to figure out how to help the captain._"

As if reading her thoughts, Jarod stood up and untangled himself from Linda. "I'm going up to see what I can do to help. Everyone stay put. We don't need anyone falling overboard."

Miss Parker shot him a "don't try to escape" look. Jarod just smirked at her and headed upstairs. Somehow she knew escaping was not on Jarod's agenda right now.

For a long time, no words were exchanged between the passengers. Linda studied Miss Parker annoyingly. Miss Parker just shot her a cold stare. The girl darted her eyes back and forth between the two women and couldn't help but be amused.

"Don't let her get to you, Miss Parker." the girl whispered to Miss Parker.

"How do you know my name?"

"My name's Sarah. I heard that guy ( pointing to Broots)call you that earlier today. Like I said, don't let her get to you. She thinks she's God's gift to men, and when she wants someone, she'll stop at nothing to get him. From what I've noticed, she thinks you might be competition."

"You're too observant for your own good, Sarah"

"I've always been intrigued by human behavior. I think people are so interesting to study. Beats studying gorillas, or pack dogs."

Miss Parker raises an eyebrow in agreement.

"So are you?" Sarah questioned quietly.

"So am I what?" Miss Parker asked.

"Are you competition?"

"Should I be?"

"From what I've seen, you have a better chance with him than she does."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

Miss Parker laughed out loud, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"Do you know each other?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker. It's just that I'm really nervous about this unusually wild rocking of the boat, yet somehow I feel safe around you. You seem like the type who can take care of herself and anyone else who needs it. I hope that's not too presumptuous of me. I won't be a leech to you or anything. I just feel safer, that's all. I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Don't worry, Sarah, I'll watch out for you. And yes, Jarod and I know each other."

"I thought so." Sarah muttered under her breath so not to let Miss Parker hear.

"What did you say?" Anyone else Miss Parker would have had their head bit off and spit out. But something about this girl she likes. Maybe it's the girl's honesty and spunk, yet she wasn't obnoxious. Probably it's just because Sarah didn't like the blond bimbo.

"Nothing." Sarah confessed.

Jarod burst into the cabin, panting, with a worried face. All eyes turned to him and anxiously waited for news.

"Brace yourselves everyone. We're headed toward some rocks. Everyone put on a life jacket and be prepared." Everyone hurriedly put on their life jackets and secured themselves to whatever they could cling to.

"And please, everyone, stay calm. " Jarod tried to say with confidence.

Miss Parker saw the concerned look on Jarod's face and became worried. This was a man who always had everything under control, who was cocky, always had a plan of survival, and always saved everyone in the end. "Gee, I'm making him out to be Superman!" Miss Parker thought. "This doesn't seem right. We are in big trouble."

Jarod looked over at Miss Parker, who was staring at him, and smiled a worried smile, trying to communicate with her that things do not look good. She understood him and also his unspoken question of asking if she was okay. She gave him a nod and turned her attention to Sarah and Sydney.

Then Miss Parker was a little startled when Jarod sat next to her.

"Something's not right, Parker." Jarod whispered to her.

"No duh, genius." Miss Parker said sarcastically.

"I mean, with the captain and the two men with him."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I overheard the two men give the captain orders on which direction to turn the boat. They ordered him to head toward the rocks and on to an island."

"Maybe that's the safest way to go."

"I studied our course before we left. That island was not on the way."

"Maybe we were thrown off course and they're trying to save our necks."

"Maybe. Or maybe they want us to land on that island. This boat could have held its course."

"Maybe you are mistaken."

Jarod shot Miss Parker a look that convinced her that her last remark was a stupid one.

Then the boat hit something and jerked to a stop, someone screamed, water began seeping into the room, and the boat began to tip to the side.

"Everyone up on deck!" Jarod yelled.

Before leaving the room, Jarod found the emergency survival kit and tucked it under his arm. Up on deck, they stood frozen in fear, staring at the torn lifeboat that would take them to shore.

"What do we do now, Jarod?" Broots asked with panic in his voice.

Jarod looked out to the island and figured it was only about 100 yards away. Thankfully, the wind and rain has died down a bit, fueling his suspicion that they could have made it to their destination.

"We'll have to swim to shore." Jarod offered. He handed the couple with the child the lifesaver ring and tied the kit to it.

"Stay close together and help each other out. The waves might be a little rough still, but I'm sure we can all make it."

Then Miss Parker noticed Sarah shaking and tears falling from her eyes. Miss Parker went up to her and touched her arm.

"M-Miss Parker, I can't...I can't do it. I can't swim!" Sarah began to cry, her breathing labored.

"Sarah! You'll be fine. I'll make sure you make it. Got it?! Now let's go. Don't make a liar out of me," Miss Parker ordered.

Jarod went in last to make sure everyone got off the boat. After a few moments, he heard splashing in the water and saw that the captain and the two men have joined them.

Everyone struggled to make it to shore but made it, falling exhausted on the beach.


	2. Paradise Almost

Paradise....almost

PART 2

Jarod got up first and began to check on everyone. He started with the elderly couple who sat breathless, but okay.

Broots and Tom (the other guy with the Hawaiian shirt) hovered over Linda to see if she was fine. When Linda didn't move or open her eyes, the two got nervous and ran to Jarod.

"Jarod! Linda won't wake up!" The rest of the gang started towards Linda to see.

"Did you check for a pulse?" Jarod asked.

"No. Maybe she needs mouth to mouth or something. You better go over there right away, Jarod." Tom said panicly.

"Mouth to mouth, my ass." Miss Parker sneered. Then she pushed past Jarod and grabbed Tom and Broots by the shirt.

"Geek number one and geek number two, YOU will give her mouth to mouth if she needs it," Miss Parker ordered and shoved them towards the woman lying on the sand.

Just before Broots and Tom could kneel beside her, Linda sat up quickly and combed her hair back with her fingers. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Then she walked over the Jarod and took his arm. "But I am feeling a little faint," Linda said in her most distressed voice, leaning her head on his arm.

Being the gentleman that he is, Jarod took her by the waist and sat her back down on the sand and summoned everyone else to join them.

"I know that we're all wet and tired." Jarod began.

"And hungry!" Broots piped up.

"And hungry. So let's divide up and get some things."

"There's got to be something to eat around here. I'll go find something." Miss Parker offered. "Might find better scenery," she muttered, eyeing Linda try to snuggle close to Jarod.

"Then Sarah and what is your name again? (pointing to the married guy)."

"Bill, this is my wife Tara, and this is Jennie."

"Bill, will go with Parker."

"Broots, You, Tom and I will go into the woods to see if we can find some dry wood."

"Mr and Mrs Maddux (pointing to the elderly couple), Sydney, and Captain—see what you can do for shelter—if we have to spend the night, we should be prepared for bad weather. Tara and Linda, take care of Jennie and scout along the beach for dry wood or anything else useful."

Then one of the two men with the captain spoke up. "Stan and I will search for a possible way to get off this island. We'll try and find some help. Maybe this island is connected to the mainland."

"That would take a long time, are you sure you're not too tired to explore the island? I mean, if we're not rescued by morning, I wouldn't mind going with you. I came to the islands to discover its beauty." Tom suggested.

"No, no," Stan said hastily. "Drake and I should go NOW. The sooner we go, the sooner we might find help."

Jarod eyed them suspiciously but said nothing.

"I'm just glad Jarod is here with us." Linda commented, touching his arm. "He's so strong, and smart, and everything. I would be so scared if he wasn't here to protect us, in case, you know, some savage natives came, or something."

Miss Parker looked away, along with Sarah and Sydney, and tried to suppress a laugh. She turned back around and gave a fearful look. "You know what would even be scarier?" Miss Parker asked in mock fear. "It would be totally horrible if we ran into Gilligan!"

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Jarod and Linda, and when the laughter died down, Jarod asked, "What's a Gilligan?" which received another burst of laughter. Linda just sat there and glared at Miss Parker who smirked at her in return. Jarod noticed the exchange of looks between the two women and just shook his head.

The group split up and went on to their given task.

It wasn't too far in when Miss Parker, Bill, and Sarah heard the rumbling of water and followed it to discover clean, fresh water.

"Look, Miss Parker!" Sarah exclaimed. "I see water!" The three ran as fast as they could, with Miss Parker wincing at every step.

"Hey, look," noticed Bill "there's a bunch of fruits around here. But how do we know which are edible?"

"Our resident Boy Scout will know." Miss Parker informed them. "Let's just get some out. Question is, how do we do that?"

"Miss Parker, your jacket."

"What? No, no, not my favorite silk jacket." Bill and Sarah just looked at her pleadingly without saying a word.

"Damn! Fine!" And Miss Parker removed her jacket and threw it at them.

"Hey, Miss P., if you still had your leather thigh-high boots, we could have used them to bring water back to the others." Sarah said jokingly.

"Yeah, if I still had them on, I'd be swimming with the fishes." Miss Parker grumbled. "I wish I had some on right now. My feet are killing me."

While Sarah and Bill gathered the fruits, Miss Parker took her gun out, sat by the stream, and began to clean the salt water out of it. Sarah and Bill noticed it and froze in fear.

"M-Miss Parker," Sarah said nervously, "w-what are you doing with that?"

"I'm cleaning it." Miss Parker answered without looking up.

"I mean, why do you have a gun?"

"To protect us from the savages, of course." Miss Parker said sarcastically. After rinsing it, she put it together, cocked it, aimed it at something, and fired.

"Still works like a charm." She smiled victoriously and placed the gun back in the holster behind her back.

Nearby, everyone else who heard it looked up toward the sound of the gunfire and gave each other confused looks. Jarod's heart skipped a beat and a thousand thoughts flooded his mind. He dropped his pile of wood and told Broots and Tom to go back to the beach. Then he headed toward the sound. "Who would have a gun?" he thought. "Parker." "What the hell is she doing? What if she's hurt?

What did she shoot? WHO did she shoot? Why did she shoot? What if that wasn't her? "

Jarod ran through the woods as fast as he could and when he came to where Miss Parker, Sarah, and Bill were, he just found them picking fruits.

"Hey, Jarod!" Bill called out. "Come here and see which of these fruits we should eat."

Jarod approached them and looked around nervously.

"What's up, genius? You look spooked." Miss Parker noticed.

"Didn't you hear the gunshot?"

"That was me. I was making sure it still worked."

"What are you doing firing a gun?" Jarod asked angrily.

"It's my gun and I can do whatever I want," Miss Parker bit back.

Then Jarod noticed Bill and Sarah staring at him and Miss Parker and went over to check on the fruits that lay inside Miss Parker's jacket.

"Don't pick these star-shaped ones, they're very bitter. But the rest are good."

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed. "Bill and I will just go back to the others with these." And they scurried off without looking back at the two.

Jarod turned around and found Miss Parker leaning on a tree, with her arms crossed in front of her, and glaring at him. So he just glared right back.

"Why didn't you tell me you still had your gun?" Jarod asked trying to keep calm.

"Why would I need to tell you?"

"Because, you just needed to."

"Oh, so you can be prepared to escape me again?"

"Parker, you infuriate me!"

"You're not exactly my source of kicks and giggles."

"Don't be such a child."  
"Don't be so bossy."

"Parker, don't move." Jarod said lowly.

"There you are, bossing people around again. If I want to move, I will!"

"I said, don't move! Unless, you want that snake to wrap itself around your neck and bite." Jarod very slowly bent down, without taking his eyes off the snake, and picked up a stick.

"Hurry up and do something, Jarod!" Miss Parker said through gritted teeth.

Jarod lured the snake on to the stick and hurled it across the stream.

"Was it poisonous?" Miss Parker asked.

"No--just a green, ordinary snake." Jarod said lightly.

"Then why did you have to be so melodramatic about it? What? You wanted me to bat my eyes, flaunt my breasts, throw myself at you in gratitude?!"

Jarod gave her a confused look. Somehow he couldn't picture Miss Parker acting that way. Then it dawned on him she was referring to Linda, and couldn't help but grin at her jealous outburst. He didn't realize he was grinning until he saw Miss Parker's shocked and furious expression.

"You arrogant, son of a b....."

"Oh come on, Parker, can't you just say Thank You?"

After a moment of silence, after debating whether to just give in and say thank you or smack him in the face, Miss Parker finally decided on the first choice.

"Thank you." Miss Parker said flatly.

"No, I mean this kind of thank you." Jarod grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her side and he kissed her hard on the mouth. For a moment she resisted, but finally gave in to him when he softened the kiss. They kissed passionately, Miss Parker freeing her hands from Jarod's grasp, unbuttoning his shirt, and probing his masculine chest and shoulders with her hands.

BACK ON THE BEACH

"Where's Miss Parker?" Sydney asked Sarah and Bill as they approached.

"She's back in there with Jarod."

"Is she alright? We heard a gun shot."

"She's alright. It's Jarod I'm worried about."

"What about Jarod? Is he in danger?" Linda asked concerned.

"He'll be fine. If anyone can handle Parker, it's Jarod," Sydney said with a smile.

When Jarod and Miss Parker finally broke off the kiss, they were both breathing hard and their hearts were racing. They looked into each other's eyes and Jarod saw confusion and anger in Miss Parker's gaze.

"This never happened, Jarod. You understand me? This never happened."

Miss Parker pushed away from him and turned from him before he saw the tears that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath and composed herself before walking away, caressing her lips that still burned with the passion of the kiss. Jarod didn't make an attempt to stop her. His sadness turned to concern when he saw her limp off. He took his socks and shirt off and rinsed them in the stream, not squeezing the water off his shirt as he carried them back to the beach.

Miss Parker walked as fast as she could, ignoring her hurting bare feet, talking to herself. "I will not fall apart. I will not fall apart. I will NOT let him get to me. But, damn! That kiss was good! I am in control. I am in control. Damn! "

Broots stood up when he saw Miss Parker coming. "Miss Parker, are you alright?"

"Just dandy."

Then Linda got up and blocked Miss Parker's way. "What did you do to Jarod?" She asked demandingly, her eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Miss Parker said mischievously.

Miss Parker studied Linda up and down and wondered if this woman was for real. Calling her a slut would be too kind. All of a sudden Miss Parker had the urge to puke, and she made a face at Linda that indicates how she was feeling. Miss Parker turned to the side to try and get past her, but Linda blocked her way again.

"You're just jealous." Linda sneered.

Miss Parker let out a hearty laugh. "Jealous of what?!"

"You're jealous of my body and the fact that Jarod is attracted to me."

Miss Parker laughed again and pushed Linda out of her way with so much force, Linda stumbled backwards and fell on her rear.

Before Linda could react, they saw Jarod walking out of the woods. He looked at the fire and then at Broots and Tom approvingly. "Nice fire, gentlemen."

"Jarod!" Linda said excitedly, getting up quickly and she hurriedly ran to Jarod, her arms wildly waving in the air. Miss Parker mimicked her mockingly behind her back and sat down between Sydney and Sarah.

Linda took Jarod by the arm and joyfully showed him the sticks they rigged up to dry the clothes on. Jarod put his socks near the fire but kept his soaked shirt away from it on some rocks. The men, except for Sydney and Mr. Maddux, had their shirts off and had them drying near the fire. The women, except for Linda, decided to keep their shirts on and just stand close to the warmth. Linda just wore her bra and had ripped her pants to a very short pair of shorts.

Jarod walked over to sit across from Miss Parker and looked at her apologetically. Miss Parker dared not to look at him in fear of losing all control. Jarod was relieved to see that she wasn't angry anymore. In fact, he saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes. As expected, Linda sat next to him closely, which received some disapproving looks from Sarah and Miss Parker. The group sat in silence around the fire for a little while, sadness and distress filling the air as the night approached. Then the silence was broken by Jennie, the 5-year old girl. "When are we going home, Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

Everyone looked over at them with sympathy. No one noticed how fidgety the captain has become.

"Hey, has anyone seen Drake and Stan?" Broots questioned.

Everyone shook their heads. Jarod became angry at the thought of letting those men go.

Finally, not being able to keep quiet anymore, the Captain made an important confession.

"Those two men won't be back."

"How do you know that?"

All eyes turned to the Captain and anxiously waited for an explanation.

"It was a plan even before the storm hit. They forced me to veer off course and land on this island. I don't know what they had planned here. They must have a way of getting off this island. Maybe they had some business dealings here, or something. I don't know. I didn't ask many questions. You people were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They would have killed us all, but they figured no one knows anything and we'd probably die here anyway, so they left us. But I sent out a distress call before they destroyed the radio without them knowing it. Help should be on the way soon. If they find out that I got rescued and told about them, I'm a dead man."

"Don't worry, Captain, your secret is safe with us." Sydney reassured the man.

Then Sydney and Miss Parker noticed the look on Jarod's face. He had that determined look that said those two men will be getting their just rewards.

"So are you saying that we're going to be rescued soon?" Tom said hopefully.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful!"

"Oh that's terrific! I'm so happy!" Linda exclaimed and catching Jarod by surprise, she grabbed his neck for a hug, causing both of them to fall back on the sand.

Miss Parker looked over to them and got up quickly. She stood in front of Linda and Jarod and pointed her gun at their head. "Don't move," she said dangerously low.

"Parker! What the hell are you doing?" Jarod said wide-eyed with scorn.

She fired the gun and sand exploded on Linda and Jarod's head. Linda screamed hysterically and everyone else gasped.

"I'm just returning a favor." Miss Parker remarked calmly. Then she picked up a stick and scooped up a snake from above their heads, it's head blown off, and "accidentally" dropped it on Linda's lap. Linda shrieked again and frantically brushed it off of her.

"I believe that one's poisonous." Miss Parker said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

"Did, did you see that?! She tried to kill me!" Linda said hysterically.

"I think she just saved your life." Sarah pointed out.

"No! She pointed a gun at my head and tried to kill me! That witch tried to kill me! She probably planted that snake there! She just wanted to look good to impress Jarod!"

"Bimbo, I already look good. And if I wanted to kill you, you'd be breathing sand."

Miss Parker walked away from them and away from the fire. "I need some space." She walked into the darkness and sat behind a big log that has been washed ashore, concealed from everyone's view. She breathed in the cool air and stared at the images that were only illuminated by the moonlight.

Jarod summoned Broots to calm Linda down. Then he picked up his wet shirt, his dry socks, a flashlight from the survival kit, and the first-aid kit and walked to where Miss Parker sat.

He stood behind the log trying to figure out how to approach her.

Knowing he was there, Miss Parker took another deep breath and leaned her head on the log. "What do you want, Jarod?"

"I need to check your feet. You look like you're in pain."

She stretched out her legs and he took that as a sign it was okay for him to.

BACK AT THE FIRESIDE

Linda brushed the sand off of her hair and dismissed Broots. "I'm calm! Where's Jarod?"

"He went off to talk to Parker." Someone responded.

"Good," Linda said confidently. "He's probably telling her off. She is such a bitch! Who does she think she is anyway? I'm sure Jarod is giving her what she deserves."

"I'm sure he is." Sarah whispered to Sydney who smiled with her.

Jarod kneeled in front of Miss Parker, stuck the flashlight in his mouth, and took her feet in his hands to examine them.

"Here, give me that." Miss Parker took the flashlight from him and held it.

Jarod cleaned her feet with his shirt, pulled out the splinters, applied medicine to the cuts, and bandaged them. He did this without saying a word to her.

Miss Parker sat there and stared at his face, stared at his lips, stared at his chest, stared at his arms, stared at his hands. She was impressed with his speed and gentleness in tending to her feet and she was also touched that he used his shirt to clean them.

"Damn!" she thought. "How can I be angry at this man?"

"I know this isn't exactly your fashion choice, but..." Jarod held out his socks and hesitated to put them on her feet.

"Fine."

"They'll keep your feet from getting more irritated." And he slipped them on her feet slowly and carefully, his hands lingering on the sides of her calves. He absentmindedly caressed her leg, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Thank you." Miss Parker said with sincerity.

Jarod looked up at her and grinned. "You're welcome. And thank YOU for saving us from that viper." After a moment of silence, Jarod took a chance and brought up what happened earlier.

"Parker.....about what happened earlier today," Jarod began.

"What about it? I told you it never happened." Miss Parker cut off.

"But it did. I only have one question."

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Jarod asked honestly.

Miss Parker looked away, closed her eyes briefly, the corner of her mouth curving up, and said nothing.

Jarod crawled up beside her, smiling.

"You did didn't you? You enjoyed it!"

"I felt nothing. It meant nothing to me." Miss Parker lied, still trying not to smile. "I was just caught up in the moment—the tropic air, the scenery, the IDEA of being on a romantic, deserted island. That's all past now."

Jarod got close to her face and whispered near her lips." So if I kissed you again, you wouldn't feel a thing? It still wouldn't mean anything to you?"

"That's right." Miss Parker lied again. At this moment, she was having a hard time breathing and she could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

"What if I did this?" Jarod ran his hand feather-light up her thigh. "Does that have any effect on you in any way?"

"None, whatsoever." Miss Parker said breathlessly, clenching her hands into fists.

Then Jarod lightly brushed her lips with his. "Still nothing?"

Miss Parker shook her head no, her eyes now closed, awaiting the impact.

Jarod kissed her, pulling her close by the waist. Miss Parker kissed back and ran her hands up his arms and locked her arms around his neck.

Miss Parker let out a small groan and tightened her grip on Jarod.

"Was that a moan, Parker?"

"No."

Jarod kissed her again and she let out another groan.

"That's two. This doesn't change anything, you know." Jarod said between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Parker kissed him on the neck and worked her way down to his chest.

"I don't expect you to stop trailing me across the country." Jarod said huskily.

"Oh?" Miss Parker worked her way back up to Jarod's mouth and kissed him deeply.

"But maybe next time, I'll let you catch me." Now it was Jarod's turn to kiss Miss Parker's neck. She closed her eyes and savored the burning sensation on her skin.

"How do you know I won't take you back to the Centre?"

"Will you?" Jarod asked, still kissing her neck, parting her shirt lightly and kissing her just above her bra-line.

"Not until I get what I want." Miss Parker pulled Jarod's head up and kissed him lightly, her tongue licking his lips.

"And what is it that you want, Miss Parker?" Jarod licked back.

"Not what, who." This time, they kissed hungrily, their tongues battling for control.

After they got done making out, Jarod and Miss Parker sat there in each other's arms, their foreheads touching, smiling at each other.

Jarod turned serious and kissed Miss Parker again lightly on the lips.

"I care about you so much, Parker."

"I......" Miss Parker looked up suddenly and strained to listen at something. "Do you hear that?"

Jarod listened intently and he heard the roaring of a boat in the distance.

"Help has arrived." Jarod said disappointedly. Miss Parker just looked at him and smirked.

Jarod got up and helped Miss Parker to her feet. Miss Parker gave Jarod a slight push to go ahead of her. "You'd better go first. I'll wait a minute before I join the others. We wouldn't want them to think we were getting along now, do we?" Jarod gave her a quick kiss and headed back to the group.


	3. chapter 3

"Paradise---almost" Part 3

Miss Parker walked as fast as she could, ignoring her hurting bare feet, talking to herself. "I will not fall apart. I will not fall apart. I will NOT let him get to me. But, damn! That kiss was good! I am in control. I am in control. Damn! "

Broots stood up when he saw Miss Parker coming. "Miss Parker, are you alright?"

"Just dandy."

Then Linda got up and blocked Miss Parker's way. "What did you do to Jarod?" She asked demandingly, her eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Miss Parker said mischievously.

Miss Parker studied Linda up and down and wondered if this woman was for real. Calling her a slut would be too kind. All of a sudden Miss Parker had the urge to puke, and she made a face at Linda that indicates how she was feeling. Miss Parker turned to the side to try and get past her, but Linda blocked her way again.

"You're just jealous." Linda sneered.

Miss Parker let out a hearty laugh. "Jealous of what?!"

"You're jealous of my body and the fact that Jarod is attracted to me."

Miss Parker laughed again and pushed Linda out of her way with so much force, Linda stumbled backwards and fell on her rear.

Before Linda could react, they saw Jarod walking out of the woods. He looked at the fire and then at Broots and Tom approvingly. "Nice fire, gentlemen."

"Jarod!" Linda said excitedly, getting up quickly and she hurriedly ran to Jarod, her arms wildly waving in the air. Miss Parker mimicked her mockingly behind her back and sat down between Sydney and Sarah.

Linda took Jarod by the arm and joyfully showed him the sticks they rigged up to dry the clothes on. Jarod put his socks near the fire but kept his soaked shirt away from it on some rocks. The men, except for Sydney and Mr. Maddux, had their shirts off and had them drying near the fire. The women, except for Linda, decided to keep their shirts on and just stand close to the warmth. Linda just wore her bra and had ripped her pants to a very short pair of shorts.

Jarod walked over to sit across from Miss Parker and looked at her apologetically. Miss Parker dared not to look at him in fear of losing all control. Jarod was relieved to see that she wasn't angry anymore. In fact, he saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes. As expected, Linda sat next to him closely, which received some disapproving looks from Sarah and Miss Parker. The group sat in silence around the fire for a little while, sadness and distress filling the air as the night approached. Then the silence was broken by Jennie, the 5-year old girl. "When are we going home, Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

Everyone looked over at them with sympathy. No one noticed how fidgety the captain has become.

"Hey, has anyone seen Drake and Stan?" Broots questioned.

Everyone shook their heads. Jarod became angry at the thought of letting those men go.

Finally, not being able to keep quiet anymore, the Captain made an important confession.

"Those two men won't be back."

"How do you know that?"

All eyes turned to the Captain and anxiously waited for an explanation.

"It was a plan even before the storm hit. They forced me to veer off course and land on this island. I don't know what they had planned here. They must have a way of getting off this island. Maybe they had some business dealings here, or something. I don't know. I didn't ask many questions. You people were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They would have killed us all, but they figured no one knows anything and we'd probably die here anyway, so they left us. But I sent out a distress call before they destroyed the radio without them knowing it. Help should be on the way soon. If they find out that I got rescued and told about them, I'm a dead man."

"Don't worry, Captain, your secret is safe with us." Sydney reassured the man.

Then Sydney and Miss Parker noticed the look on Jarod's face. He had that determined look that said those two men will be getting their just rewards.

"So are you saying that we're going to be rescued soon?" Tom said hopefully.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful!"

"Oh that's terrific! I'm so happy!" Linda exclaimed and catching Jarod by surprise, she grabbed his neck for a hug, causing both of them to fall back on the sand.

Miss Parker looked over to them and got up quickly. She stood in front of Linda and Jarod and pointed her gun at their head. "Don't move," she said dangerously low.

"Parker! What the hell are you doing?" Jarod said wide-eyed with scorn.

She fired the gun and sand exploded on Linda and Jarod's head. Linda screamed hysterically and everyone else gasped.

"I'm just returning a favor." Miss Parker remarked calmly. Then she picked up a stick and scooped up a snake from above their heads, it's head blown off, and "accidentally" dropped it on Linda's lap. Linda shrieked again and frantically brushed it off of her.

"I believe that one's poisonous." Miss Parker said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

"Did, did you see that?! She tried to kill me!" Linda said hysterically.

"I think she just saved your life." Sarah pointed out.

"No! She pointed a gun at my head and tried to kill me! That witch tried to kill me! She probably planted that snake there! She just wanted to look good to impress Jarod!"

"Bimbo, I already look good. And if I wanted to kill you, you'd be breathing sand."

Miss Parker walked away from them and away from the fire. "I need some space." She walked into the darkness and sat behind a big log that has been washed ashore, concealed from everyone's view. She breathed in the cool air and stared at the images that were only illuminated by the moonlight.

Jarod summoned Broots to calm Linda down. Then he picked up his wet shirt, his dry socks, a flashlight from the survival kit, and the first-aid kit and walked to where Miss Parker sat.

He stood behind the log trying to figure out how to approach her.

Knowing he was there, Miss Parker took another deep breath and leaned her head on the log. "What do you want, Jarod?"

"I need to check your feet. You look like you're in pain."

She stretched out her legs and he took that as a sign it was okay for him to.

BACK AT THE FIRESIDE

Linda brushed the sand off of her hair and dismissed Broots. "I'm calm! Where's Jarod?"

"He went off to talk to Parker." Someone responded.

"Good," Linda said confidently. "He's probably telling her off. She is such a bitch! Who does she think she is anyway? I'm sure Jarod is giving her what she deserves."

"I'm sure he is." Sarah whispered to Sydney who smiled with her.

Jarod kneeled in front of Miss Parker, stuck the flashlight in his mouth, and took her feet in his hands to examine them.

"Here, give me that." Miss Parker took the flashlight from him and held it.

Jarod cleaned her feet with his shirt, pulled out the splinters, applied medicine to the cuts, and bandaged them. He did this without saying a word to her.

Miss Parker sat there and stared at his face, stared at his lips, stared at his chest, stared at his arms, stared at his hands. She was impressed with his speed and gentleness in tending to her feet and she was also touched that he used his shirt to clean them.

"Damn!" she thought. "How can I be angry at this man?"

"I know this isn't exactly your fashion choice, but..." Jarod held out his socks and hesitated to put them on her feet.

"Fine."

"They'll keep your feet from getting more irritated." And he slipped them on her feet slowly and carefully, his hands lingering on the sides of her calves. He absentmindedly caressed her leg, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Thank you." Miss Parker said with sincerity.

Jarod looked up at her and grinned. "You're welcome. And thank YOU for saving us from that viper." After a moment of silence, Jarod took a chance and brought up what happened earlier.

"Parker.....about what happened earlier today," Jarod began.

"What about it? I told you it never happened." Miss Parker cut off.

"But it did. I only have one question."

"What?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Jarod asked honestly.

Miss Parker looked away, closed her eyes briefly, the corner of her mouth curving up, and said nothing.

Jarod crawled up beside her, smiling.

"You did didn't you? You enjoyed it!"

"I felt nothing. It meant nothing to me." Miss Parker lied, still trying not to smile. "I was just caught up in the moment—the tropic air, the scenery, the IDEA of being on a romantic, deserted island. That's all past now."

Jarod got close to her face and whispered near her lips." So if I kissed you again, you wouldn't feel a thing? It still wouldn't mean anything to you?"

"That's right." Miss Parker lied again. At this moment, she was having a hard time breathing and she could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

"What if I did this?" Jarod ran his hand feather-light up her thigh. "Does that have any effect on you in any way?"

"None, whatsoever." Miss Parker said breathlessly, clenching her hands into fists.

Then Jarod lightly brushed her lips with his. "Still nothing?"

Miss Parker shook her head no, her eyes now closed, awaiting the impact.

Jarod kissed her, pulling her close by the waist. Miss Parker kissed back and ran her hands up his arms and locked her arms around his neck.

Miss Parker let out a small groan and tightened her grip on Jarod.

"Was that a moan, Parker?"

"No."

Jarod kissed her again and she let out another groan.

"That's two. This doesn't change anything, you know." Jarod said between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Parker kissed him on the neck and worked her way down to his chest.

"I don't expect you to stop trailing me across the country." Jarod said huskily.

"Oh?" Miss Parker worked her way back up to Jarod's mouth and kissed him deeply.

"But maybe next time, I'll let you catch me." Now it was Jarod's turn to kiss Miss Parker's neck. She closed her eyes and savored the burning sensation on her skin.

"How do you know I won't take you back to the Centre?"

"Will you?" Jarod asked, still kissing her neck, parting her shirt lightly and kissing her just above her bra-line.

"Not until I get what I want." Miss Parker pulled Jarod's head up and kissed him lightly, her tongue licking his lips.

"And what is it that you want, Miss Parker?" Jarod licked back.

"Not what, who." This time, they kissed hungrily, their tongues battling for control.

After they got done making out, Jarod and Miss Parker sat there in each other's arms, their foreheads touching, smiling at each other.

Jarod turned serious and kissed Miss Parker again lightly on the lips.

"I care about you so much, Parker."

"I......" Miss Parker looked up suddenly and strained to listen at something. "Do you hear that?"

Jarod listened intently and he heard the roaring of a boat in the distance.

"Help has arrived." Jarod said disappointedly. Miss Parker just looked at him and smirked.

Jarod got up and helped Miss Parker to her feet. Miss Parker gave Jarod a slight push to go ahead of her. "You'd better go first. I'll wait a minute before I join the others. We wouldn't want them to think we were getting along now, do we?" Jarod gave her a quick kiss and headed back to the group.


	4. chapter 4

PART 3

Jarod got to the others quickly and held his hands up for them to take notice. "Listen, everyone."

"I hear a boat!" Jennie exclaimed.

"That's right, Jennie." Jarod said smiling. "That boat is going to take us back."

Everyone got on their feet and faced the water, anticipating the boat's arrival. The roar got closer and closer and soon they saw a big beam of light come around the bend. The light shone on the castaways and they squinted to see the rescue boat.

"Hello! Everyone!!" The voice boomed happily from the vessel. Sydney and Broots looked at each other bewilderedly. That voice sounded very familiar. Jaord knew exactly who it was. The others hugged each other and jumped for joy. Jarod had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't decide what to do. Should he run? Should he face him? What will that monster do to these people if he ran off? Jarod decided to stand his ground and figure out another way to escape when the people are safe back in the mainland.

Miss Parker heard the voice and cursed. "What the hell is he doing here?" She decided to wait before returning to the group.

Everyone waited as a lifeboat, with its three passengers, landed on the shore. The two men came on shore first, concealing the identity of the third man. When the group saw them, they fell silent and stepped back in fear. It was Drake and Stan and they held guns that were pointed at Jarod. The two men parted and the man in the shadows appeared with a smug look on his face. "Hello! People! Good to see everyone safe and sound. So? Where's sis?"

"I'm right here, Lyle." Miss Parker spoke as she stepped out of the darkness. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to rescue you. Heard you were all stuck on this awful island." Lyle's fake sweetness was fueling Miss Parker and Jarod's anger. Besides, thought you might need some help retrieving our prized Pretender." Turning serious, Lyle's evil core surfaced. "Now, get in the boat, Jarod. Mr. Broots! Sydney! You, too!" Lyle ordered. "Sis?"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Sis" Miss Parker said slowly as she walked toward the raft.

"What about us?" The Captain questioned.

"What about you?" Lyle questioned back.

"Is-is th-there another rescue boat coming?" Tom asked nervously.

"Oh! You mean from that distress call the Captain sent? That we intercepted?" Drake and Stan looked at Mr. Lyle and started laughing.

"Tell you what, "Lyle began, "why don't you all turn around so you don't see the bullets coming?"

"No!" Miss Parker and Jarod shouted simultaneously. Miss Parker then stood in front of Lyle. Jarod tried to join her but Stan and Drake held him back.

"Listen, Lyle. These people know nothing. And when they get back home, they won't tell anyone anything." Miss Parker turned around to look at the group, her eyes pleading for them to trust her. "Right?!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone responded quickly.

"Paradise---almost"

PART 4

"There's no need for bloodshed. We've got Jarod." Miss Parker bargained.

Lyle looked at Miss Parker and smiled. "Fine.........Sis." Miss Parker clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath, taking every ounce of control she had to not shoot Lyle.

Miss Parker gave Lyle another hate look. "Now put your gun away, Lyle, and tell your goons to do the same. You're scaring the child."

Lyle complied and motioned Drake and Stan to do the same. Miss Parker gave Sarah and the others a relieved look and a nod and motioned for the 6 men to head toward the raft. Without warning, Linda ran, grabbed Miss Parker's gun, stepped away, and pointed the gun toward Miss Parker and the men. "Stop or I'll shoot!" Linda held the gun in front of her shakily. Miss Parker was furious. First of all, nobody, but nobody, touches her gun without her permission. Second of all, this bimbo is going to get somebody killed.

"I am NOT going to be left here on this blasted island without Jarod!" Linda yelled. Lyle shot a glare at Jarod and slowly made his way toward Linda. Linda fumbled the gun and it accidentally fired, hitting the raft. Everyone stared quietly at the raft as it deflated on the sand, its hissing noise casting a spell that left them in a trance.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! I just didn't want to be left here!" Linda began to sob, looking at Jarod, pleading for his comfort. Jarod looked at her sympathetically but didn't make a move. He looked at Miss Parker then looked at Linda again, this time MORE sympathetically. Miss Parker grabbed her gun and gave Linda an angry glare. Linda retreated to join the Captain and the others.

"This cannot be happening to me." Lyle said calmly, but furiously. Miss Parker looked at him and became worried. Lyle can be unpredictable. He is after all a murdering psychopath. But Lyle just took a deep breath, lowered his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do we do now, boss? I mean Mr. Lyle?" Stan asked

"I don't know." Lyle said slowly. "You two have been jinxing my plans from the beginning. What do they say about bad influence? Kill them off?" Stan and Drake cowardly ran towards the Captain and the others and stood behind them for protection.

"Take it easy, Lyle." Miss Parker said. "You really should stop relying on half-wits." She said amusedly. Unable to hold in his anger anymore, Lyle takes his gun and fires a shot in the air. "Everyone by the fire! Now!" Lyle pushed passed Miss Parker and headed toward the fire, with the others following. Jarod tried not to chuckle at the situation, but sported a grin that caused Sydney to do the same. Broots just scurried toward the others and said nothing.

"After you, Miss Parker." Jarod offered.

While everyone stood around the fire, with Miss Parker and Lyle on one side, and the others bunched up on the other side, no one dare say anything until Mr. Lyle spoke.

"We still have the ship out there, but I am NOT getting my suit wet."

"Boss?" Drake said meekly, holding his hand up. Lyle acknowledged his presence annoyingly.

"Th-there's another raft on the ship. It's a smaller one." Drake explained.

"I didn't know there would be another raft. I thought it only came with one?" Lyle was confused.

"Well, boss, after what happened with the other boat..." Drake explained.

"And the plane" Stan interjected.

"Yeah, and the plane, I thought we better have an extra."

"Why don't you morons go get it?" Miss Parker asked.

"We can't. These are brand-new suits and..."

"Okay, okay, bad idea. You'll probably run off and leave us here for good. Where did you find these two anyway, Lyle? And back to my original question that you never answered, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I had some personal business, that got foiled by some bumbling idiots (looking at Drake and Stan with scorn). But through the course of our conversations, they were gloating about leaving some people on the island. Then they started naming names and describing you all. They described you to a "T", Parker."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Anyway, I figured, my time was not wasted after all. I take Jarod back, get all the credit, leave you in the dust......sis."

"I've warned you before, Lyle, don't underestimate me."

Turning his attention back to the group, Lyle inquired, "Who is the best swimmer in this sorry bunch?"

"That would be Jarod!" Linda piped up.

"Yeah, I'm really going to let Jarod go out to the boat and expect him to come back."

"There's Miss Parker!" Sarah exclaimed.

Lyle had to think about that one. Why not send both of them? She'll keep him in line and he won't do anything stupid with these people as "hostages."

"Alright," Lyle began, "Jarod and Parker will go and get the raft.

"What?" Parker protested. "I am not going in that water again!"

"Then I guess we'll be stuck here together....for a very long time."

"Fine! Dammit! Here, Sydney, take good care of this." Miss Parker handed Sydney her gun. "Let's go, Lab Rat!"

Jarod and Miss Parker made their way toward the sea, Miss Parker grumbling at every step. "This is ridiculus. I could be in a nice, warm, dry bed by now. And it could have been with you. And I don't know where that damn thought came from. But no. Here I am in a stinking island with Lyle, and you, and a bunch of other losers, and I have to swim to a damn boat in the cold water. And it's because your stupid girlfriend decides she can't be without you. What possessed you to be with her anyway? And she touched my gun! The nerve of that bimbo."

"Will you take it easy on the name-calling? I saved her family from closing down their business and she wanted to repay me by treating me to a tour of the islands."

"And you fell for that? You are such a sap. She's practically attached herself to you."

"I liked the attention. Besides, you always had that "damn" gun at my face. I never got a chance to let you know how I feel about you."

"Yeah, well, get over it."

"You're a hard woman to get over, Miss Parker."

Just before she got to the water, Miss Parker took off the socks she was wearing and threw them on the sand.

"So? You'd do anything to be alone with me, huh?"Jarod joked.

"Keep dreaming, Wonder-boy. And try to keep up." They walked until the water was to their waist and then they began the grueling swim to the boat.

Jarod and Miss Parker fought the waves and finally reached the boat. Miss Parker reached the steel ladder first and hesitated to climb up. Her arms were tired from the swim and they gave her trouble in getting a firm grip. Jarod came up behind her, grabbed the sides of the ladder, and pressed gently against her back to support her. Pleasantly surprised, Jarod felt her lean into his chest and rest her head on his. Jarod moved his head a little and their cheeks touched. Jarod moved his head a little more and his lips caressed her cheek as he spoke. "Are you alright?" She nodded and proceeded up the stairs. Jarod followed up closely to make sure she makes it.

They got in the boat and Jarod couldn't keep his eyes off of Miss Parker. She was beautiful. Strong and beautiful. He shook his head to clear it and joined her in searching for the raft. When he wasn't looking, Miss Parker marveled at the sight of Jarod. He was a beautiful sight. Strong and beautiful.  
"Enough, Parker!" she scolded herself.

They went down below and found it furnished lavishly with food and champagne.

"One thing about Lyle, he travels in style." Miss Parker mused. "Might as well help ourselves." And she began digging into the food and opened a bottle of bubbly. "Want some?" She offered, holding out a piece of hors d'ouvre to Jarod. Jarod smiled and took the food by his mouth, sucking Miss Parker's fingers lightly. They gazed into each other's eyes and seemed to become lost in them. Their bodies began to tense up and chills ran up and down their spine. They began to gravitate toward each other involuntarily—like there was some unknown force that was controlling their every move. But then the sudden brutal slap of reality hit them at the same time and they stepped back from each other. "Not a good time, not a good place." They both muttered together. "Whew, that was close." Miss Parker said relieved, yet still aching. Jarod just stared at her grinning.

"What? Lab rat?" She tried to sound rude but couldn't suppress the smile that invaded her face.

Jarod shook his head and headed back up on deck. Miss Parker rummaged through Lyle's things and found a shirt and a pair of shorts to change into. "I hope they remember to bring my jacket back. Gotta love pull strings on shorts. Not exactly my size, but at least it's dry." She examined herself in the mirror and grimaced. "I look like crap!" Then she joined Jarod up on deck.

"It's a six-man raft." Jarod informed her.

"Good, you take the raft back on shore and pick up the clowns. I'll stay here and radio the coast guard. We should be long gone before they get here to pick up the others. If it's up to Lyle, he would leave them on that island to rot. I'm not giving him that chance."

"Wow, the Ice Queen actually has a heart." Jarod gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed toward the side of the boat with the raft. He held on to the rope and slung the raft overboard. With a quick salute and a smile, he disappeared down the side of the boat.

Miss Parker leaned over to the side to see Jarod off. "Keep the guns away from your bimbo girlfriend!" she yelled after him.

PART 5

Miss Parker took a few moments to think and admire the yacht before heading down to the control room. "I could just take this and sail off into the wild blue sea---away from Lyle, away from the Centre, away from the geeks, away from the bimbos. But away from Jarod? Hmmmm. Boy, I need a life. I'm becoming attached to the Lab Rat! But damn! It feels good!"

BACK ON SHORE

Jarod got on shore, picked up his shoes, socks, and shirt that were discarded on the sand, and proceeded toward the fire.

The whole time, the group was quiet. Most of them can't figure out Lyle. After a while, Linda looked up and spotted Jarod emerging from the darkness. Her eyes beamed and Lyle looked back. "Finally." He grumbled. Lyle stood up and motioned for Broots, Sydney, Drake, and Stan to follow. Linda also stood and Lyle trained his gun on her. "No, no, no, pretty lady. You stay with the others."

"You are going to call for their rescue, right?" Broots asked nervously.

"Oh sure, Mr. Broots. As a matter of fact, I already did, before we got here." That gave the group a hint of hope until Lyle confessed, "We sent out a distress call about a shipwrecked vessel. But.........my calculations might have been a bit off and sent them about 100 miles from here." Drake and Stan began to snicker.

"I'm sure they're looking for you now." Lyle, Drake, and Stan started laughing out loud.

"You can't just leave them here." Jarod said menacingly.

"I can do whatever I want." Lyle gloated and he hit Jarod across the face, splitting his lip. "That's for your playmate keeping us here longer than I planned. I couldn't hit HER , now, could I?" Jarod wiped the blood from his lip and stared at Lyle hatefully.

"Never stopped him before." Broots whispered to Sydney. Sydney gave Broots the "shh" look.

The six men got in the raft. Lyle turned and waved to the stranded people on the shore. "Bye, bye, people. Watch out for the savages." Drake and Stan snickered again.

"Noooo! Mr. Lyle! Please!!! Take me with you!!" Linda screamed after them. "No! No! No! Please!!" She began kicking and screaming and wailing. The others stood there stunned. What do they do now?

"Miss Parker will help us." Sarah said confidently. "I trust her."

"But she's Lyle's sister. It's obvious they're in on this whole thing together," the captain argued.

"I trust Miss Parker.... and Jarod." Bill remarked. "They'll find a way to help us."

"Yeah, and Broots and Sydney, too." Tom replied.

"I hope you're all correct." The Captain sighed. "But remember, if, I mean, when we get rescued, not a word to anyone about what happened here. I don't really understand what happened here—I feel like I was just in the Twilight Zone. I don't trust that Mr. Lyle. He's an evil man." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Will someone slap her? (pointing to Linda who was still throwing a fit) She's hysterical." Sarah said casually.

The men got to the boat and boarded it. Lyle looked around and didn't find Miss Parker on deck. She finally emerged from below. Still holding his gun, Lyle walked toward her and eyed her suspiciously.

"Thanks for the clothes, Lyle. And the food and champagne." Miss Parker said smugly.

Stopping in front of Miss Parker, Lyle ran the barrel of his gun up her arm and stopped close to her neck. "You didn't send out a distress call, did you? Sis?"

"Why would I do that, Lyle?" Miss Parker hissed. "I don't care about those people, especially that blond. I could care less if she rots there."

Lyle smiled. "For a minute there, I thought you were going soft on me."

"Don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself." And Miss Parker walked off toward the others.

Miss Parker noticed the cut on Jarod's lip and winced. She avoided looking him the eyes in fear of giving away anything. "What's with the blood on Wonder-boy?"

"Lyle hit him." Broots explained, looking at her disappointedly. Miss Parker looked over at Sydney and he was looking at her with anger.

"What's with you two?" She questioned.

"Miss Parker," Sydney growled, "I thought you had a heart."

"What are you talking about, Syd?"

"Why won't you help those people stranded on that island?"

"Guess you got me all figured wrong." Miss Parker said, while Lyle smiled behind her. Jarod looked at her with contempt, convincing Lyle of where her loyalties lie.

"Drake!" Lyle ordered, "handcuff Jarod to the rail. Stan, get this baby moving. Gentlemen, let's go down below and celebrate. We need to take turns watching Jarod and since Parker already helped herself to the food and champagne, she gets the first watch." Drake caught the handcuffs that were thrown to him and led Jarod to the side by gunpoint. He pushed Jarod down by the shoulders to a sitting position and cuffed his hands behind his back to one of the vertical railings. Drake offered his gun to Miss Parker but she pulled out her own from the holster behind her back to show him she didn't need his. Then Drake walked away to join the others.

Making sure that Drake has disappeared, Miss Parker kneeled beside Jarod and caressed his lip with her thumb, her fingers resting on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Why don't you kiss is and make it better?" Jarod asked invitingly.

Miss Parker hesitated for a second, staring into his brown eyes, then she did it. She kissed him—ever so lightly, so softly, so tenderly, lingering, cradling his wounded lip with her own lips. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "Did that help?"

"Now I know who to call when I have an injury."

Miss Parker smiled at him again and sat down, hugging her knees, gazing up into the star-lit sky. Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So? Do you have a plan?" Miss Parker asked without looking at him.

"No."

Miss Parker turned her head but Jarod continued to look up into the sky. "Look at me, Jarod." Jarod turned his head and Miss Parker saw the twinkle in his eye. Miss Parker smiled and accused him. "Liar. Just don't do it during my watch. I don't want to get blamed for your escape."

Jarod shifted and Miss Parker noticed his discomfort. "Sorry you had to be handcuffed."

"I've been in worse positions before."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Miss Parker teased.

"What?!"

Miss Parker just grinned at him and scooted closer, rubbing his arm. She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jarod responded by laying his head gently on hers.

"You know Jarod, I didn't realize a small make-out session with you would change anything."

"What are you feeling right now, Miss Parker?"

"I feel free. We're playing a dangerous game here, Jarod. But damn! I don't care. It feels great! I feel like I'm conspiring something with a friend. I have this secret against the Centre and they can't do a damn thing about it. Remember when we used to sneak around the Centre trying to outsmart that ghoul, Raines? We'd get away and wow! What a rush! I feel that rush now.....with you."

"We couldn't have done it without Angelo."

"Yeah, Angelo."

"So Parker? If I tried to escape, you won't stop me?"

"Let's put this way, Jarod, I still haven't gotten what I want."

"What, I mean who, is it that you want, Miss Parker?" Jarod said with a smile in his voice.

"You're the genius, figure it out."

"Well, I know it isn't Mr. Broots."

Miss Parker jerked her head up and questioned Jarod. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Poor man. He not only gets his daily abuse from you, you had to break his heart, too."

"I let him down easy. Told him I was flattered."

Jarod bent down and kissed Miss Parker gently on the lips. Miss Parker leaned her head on his shoulder again and snuggled closer. Jarod tried to accommodate her form as best he could.

"I've missed you, Jarod." Miss Parker said sleepily.

"I've missed you, too, Parker."

Miss Parker shut her eyes and dozed off. Jarod tried to stay alert worried that if Lyle found them like this, they would both be shark bait.


	5. chapter 5

Sydney proceeded up on deck to relieve Miss Parker of her watch duty. He came around the corner and spotted the two. Sydney's eyes widened in momentary shock, then he smiled and shook his head. The two "enemies" were snuggled together in a peaceful rest. Miss Parker's legs were slung over Jarod's lap, her arms hanging at her sides, and her head resting on Jarod's chest. Sydney approached the two carefully and put his hand on Miss Parker's shoulders in an attempt to wake her. "Miss Parker," he whispered. She stirred a little and buried her head deeper. Jarod rubbed her head with his cheek and welcomed her closeness. Sydney tried again. "Miss Parker," he said firmer, shaking her a little harder.

Jarod and Miss Parker slowly opened their eyes and tried to focus on the person hovering over them. "Oh hi, Syd" she said grogily. "Syd!" she exclaimed, realizing her position. She hurriedly got up and looked nervously at Sydney, then at Jarod, then at Sydney again. She took a deep breath, straightened her clothes, ran her fingers through her hair, and put on her cool appearance. "I was tired. He was the closest thing to a bed I could find. So I used him, Syd. THAT'S ALL. You have a problem with that?" Sydney shook his head, trying to hide the smirk on his face. Jarod looked on, wondering how they're going to get out of this one. Then Miss Parker walked off, leaving Jarod to face Sydney alone.

Sydney stood in front of Jarod with his arms crossed. Jarod looked off into the distance, avoiding the older man's stare. Then Sydney sat beside Jarod, who turned his head to face Sydney's scornful look. All Jarod could do was shrug his shoulders.

"You two were very careless." Sydney finally said. Jarod looked at him confused.

"What if it was Lyle who found you here? I don't want to think what would have happened to Miss Parker in the hands of Lyle.....But then again, Miss Parker is quite able to take care of herself." Jarod agreed, but Sydney's concern was valid. After a few more silent moments, Sydney asked, "What is going on between you two?"

"Just rekindling a friendship that the Centre has turned to ashes, Syd."

"It's about time you two got along. You've needed each other for so long. Do you have a plan to escape?"

"Yes and no."

Sydney smiled. He hoped that Jarod now has an ally in Miss Parker. This also relieved him to know the he would not be the only one on Jarod's side. Sydney disclosed Lyle's travel plans to Jarod. "When we dock, about 2 hours from now, we have another hour and a half by car. Drake and Stan have rented a small plane to take us back to Honolulu, then back to the Centre on a commercial flight."

"What? No Centre jet?"

"No. Apparently, Stan and Drake bungled up Lyle's plan and the jet blew up."

"This is good information. Thank you."

"When will you make your move? So I can be prepared."

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to endanger you and Mr. Broots, and especially not Parker. And I don't want to implicate any of you in my escape."

"What can be done about those who are stranded on the island?"

"Parker has already taken care of that." Sydney was surprised at that revelation and felt remorse for accusing her of not caring.

"Don't feel bad, Sydney. She wanted to appear heartless. You helped her pretend."

Sydney sighed. "You pretenders are such a handful." Jarod just smiled at his comment.

The two sat in silence for a long while. No words needed to be spoken.

Two hours later, the boat docked and Jarod was escorted out with his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Miss Parker grumbled at her still sore feet as she stepped on the wooden dock. "Lyle!" she barked. Lyled turned his head toward her. "Yes? Miss Parker?" Lyle said impatiently.

"We need to stop somewhere to get me some shoes and something decent to wear."

"What's wrong with what you have on? Not short and tight enough?"

"Not my choice of color." Miss Parker retorted sarcastically.

"Fine. We'll stop at the town where the airport is. But I doubt you'll find anything open at this hour." Lyle glanced at his watch. It was nearing 4:30 in the morning.

"They'll open," Miss Parker murmured as she touched the gun behind her back. "Have gun will travel."

Lyle urged Jarod on to the awaiting vehicles by shoving the gun on his back.

Stan had rented a two-passenger truck and a small 5-passenger car.

Lyle stopped walking and stared at the vehicles, anger flaring. "Where the hell is the limo?"

"Boss, this was all we could find."

"We HAD a limo before we set sail. WHERE IS IT!"

"W-we had to trade it in to settle our account. They would have shot us, Boss." Stan pleaded.

Lyle boiled in anger, contemplating shooting Stan at that moment. Stan read Lyle's thoughts and hurriedly climbed in the truck.

Sydney was told to ride with Stan. At one point during the argument, Jarod glanced at Miss Parker quickly. She gave him a confused look. She was sure he would make his move to escape while Lyle was dealing with the idiots. Drake drove the car with Broots in front and Jarod sandwiched in the back seat between Miss Parker and Lyle. With Jarod's arms behind his back, there wasn't much room to spare.

The passengers in the car rode in silence. Miss Parker took her hurting foot, hunched over, and inspected it; unconsciously resting her bent leg on Jarod's leg. Jarod looked on, trying not to show worry as Miss Parker unsuccessfully tried to take a splinter out of her foot that she received from the dock. "GO BACK! I THINK YOU MISSED A DAMN POTHOLE!" She yelled at Drake. Lyle studied Jarod and then whispered in his ear. "Don't try anything, Jarod. You know I wouldn't hesitate to shoot Mr. Broots. That's one thing you couldn't live with, could you?"

Jarod showed no emotion and was unmoved by Lyle's threat. He knew the extent of what Lyle is capable of. He worried for Broots' and Parker's lives.

Miss Parker gave up on her foot. She squirmed her shoulder under Jarod's arm and sat there impatiently. She fiddled with Jarod's fingers behind his back, causing her to face the window to hide a slight smile. He stroked her fingers lightly, giving her goose bumps. Miss Parker crossed her arms in front of her abruptly, pushing Jarod over annoyingly with her shoulder. Jarod gave her a frustrated look. Lyle looked over at them and was pleased at the tension between them. Little did he know that the two of them were playing him for a fool.

Broots looked back, nervous. He wasn't sure how to feel. They have Jarod now but he had a bad feeling about things. Deep down he didn't want any harm to come to Jarod......or himself. He decided to shake it off and stare out the window, admiring the beauty of the land as the sun came up over the horizon.

They entered the town and Lyle gave Drake instructions to pull in front of a building. Miss Parker leaned over so she could read the sign in front of the store and winced disgustedly. "You've got to be kidding. Clothes Are Us? It's a bargain store!"

"It's the only place where you'll find the owner AT the store, Miss Parker. You either find something here, or you go with what you have."

"Clothes Are Us? Can they be more original?"

"Whatever you find will look good on you, Miss Parker," Broots commented.

Miss Parker gave Broots a half-hearted smile and held out her hand in front of Lyle. When Lyle didn't comply, she snapped her fingers and widened her eyes at him. "I need cash? What? You expect me to steal the clothes? Though they probably should pay ME for taking them off their racks." Lyle handed her some money and she exited the car. Miss Parker poked her head back in and motioned to Broots. "You look like you could use a new shirt. I'm sure they carry your line of clothing."

"No. Mr. Broots stays in the car. Pick something out for him." Lyle warned. Miss Parker shrugged her shoulders headed toward the front door.

The men watched as Miss Parker banged on the door and screamed for the owner to wake up. Finally a burly, unkempt, shirtless man who looked like he was nine months pregnant, came to the door. He studied Miss Parker up and down tiredly. She held out the wad of cash and he ushered her into the store.

After twenty long and tiresome minutes, Miss Parker finally emerged from the store sporting a matching sleeveless shirt and shorts set. She was also wearing sandals with no heels. Broots was right----she looked good. She got back in the car relieved.

"Where's my shirt, Miss Parker?" Broots asked.

"Couldn't find anything under three bucks."

"Thanks a lot." Broots pouted.

They drove to the local airstrip and scanned the area for the plane. Lyle slung his jacket over Jarod's shoulders to hide his cuffed hands. They spotted a beautiful plane, similar to the Centre jet, and they headed toward it. When they neared it, the security man motioned for them to stop. They stopped in shock as they saw the stewardess take up the ladder, shut the door, and the plane head toward the runway. The security guy motioned for them to proceed toward a propeller plane that is used for skydiving tourists. Unable to take a step forward, Lyle, turned around to face Stan and Drake, who were hiding behind Sydney.

"THAT is the plane you got for us?" Lyle asked furiously. Stan and Drake nodded meekly.

"Where'd you get it? At Planes Are Us?" Miss Parker was being obnoxious.

"Let's just get back to Honolulu so we can get home." Sydney reasoned. "I'll handle chartering a jet to Blue Cove."

"IDIOTS!!" Lyle blurted out and he shoved Jarod forward harder than Jarod expected.

The pilot greeted them cheerfully and ushered them into the plane. Lyle was in a foul mood by now. Jarod had not said a word the whole trip. Lyle was agitated and anxious at when Jarod would try anything. To make sure he behaves, Lyle pushed Jarod down on the seat and pointed his gun at his face. "Try anything and I will kill someone. You understand me?" Lyle took his coat off Jarod before sitting across from him. Jarod just stared back at him, still unmoved and un-phased.

The plane took off and Lyle sat back, relaxing a little. An hour of this plane ride will be over soon enough. Miss Parker sat next to Jarod, but kept her distance. Everyone else sat away from Lyle, across from Jarod and Miss Parker.

After a few minutes in the air, Miss Parker noticed Sydney swaying unnaturally. Sydney closed his eyes, grabbed his stomach, and began to fall forward, head first on to the floor. Miss Parker stood up quickly and headed toward Sydney to steady him. With one swift move, Jarod slipped his lower body through his cuffed arms, snagged Miss Parker's gun, and had his arm around her neck, the gun pointed at Lyle. "Drop the gun, Lyle." Lyle smirked and moved his eyes toward Broots who was helping Sydney sit up. Lyle stood up and quickly pointed his gun at Broots but before he could fire, Jarod shot his hand, causing Lyle to drop the gun. Jarod pointed at Drake and Stan to keep still. "Mr. Broots," Jarod ordered, "grab his gun, and theirs, too (pointing at Drake and Stan), and put it in the corner. Get the key from Lyle's pocket and undo these cuffs." Broots nervously, but quickly did what Jarod asked. Lyle sat back down and held his bleeding hand.

Miss Parker was not happy. For the second time, she was threatened with her own gun. Jarod backed up toward the cockpit, still holding Miss Parker by the neck.

"What is going on out there?" the pilot asked angrily. He turned and noticed Jarod holding a gun, and Miss Parker, and shut his mouth quickly. Jarod saw the fear on his face and reassured the man that he won't hurt him. The pilot looked Jarod in the eyes and believed him.

"Hand me your parachute." Jarod said. "And go up to skydiving altitude."

The pilot nodded and handed Jarod his parachute. "It's extra large, to accommodate my robust form." The pilot informed him.

"Perfect. Hand me those extra straps."

"What do you need those for?" Miss Parker questioned.

"Ready for a rush, Miss Parker?"

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Miss Parker said nervously.

Jarod let go of Miss Parker momentarily but still held her gun, making sure it was visible to all. He put on the parachute and secured the extra straps on it.

"Please, Jarod. DON'T....DO....THIS. Why do you have to do this?" Miss Parker begged.

"This way, I make sure I get away." Jarod made their way back to the others and stood in front of the open doorway, with Miss Parker closer to the edge. Miss Parker tried to scoot away from the edge, but Jarod blocked her way, unbalancing her a little that all she could do was hang on to his arm that was still around her neck.

"Don't attempt to follow. By the time you get down, I'll be long gone. And don't try to help Miss Parker, she'll get back to the Centre soon enough. If you try to find her, I will make her discomfort unbearable. You wouldn't want to be responsible for her misfortune now ,would you?"

"Wh-what do you mean, she'll get back to the Centre? She doesn't have a parachute." Broots was now getting really panicky. Jarod gave him a grin and pushed Miss Parker off the plane.

"JAAARROOOOOOD!!!!" Miss Parker cried as she plummeted down to earth.

"Miss Parker!!" Broots yelled, not able to catch his breath.

Jarod put her gun in his jeans and waved. "Oops. Gotta go." And Jarod jumped.

Broots sat back down stunned and looked over at the defeated Lyle, then at Sydney. Sydney was hunched over with his head in his hands, hiding the smile on his face.


	6. chapter 6

Paradise....almost

Part 6

Miss Parker was falling on her back, her arms flailing around in the air, yelling Jarod's name. Jarod tucked his arms to his side and bulleted down to Miss Parker, reaching her in seconds. He grabbed her by the waist and secured her to the unopened parachute that was attached to him.

Miss Parker glared at him and yelled, "....GOING TO DIE!!"

"Relax, Parker. We're not going to die. I've done this before."

"I said, **YOU** ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Jarod just smiled at her and pulled the cord. The impact caused Miss Parker to wrap her arms around Jarod's neck and cling to him for dear life.

"Now the landing might be kind of tricky, so you have to do exactly what I tell you. Are you with me, Miss Parker?"

Miss Parker nodded, tightening her grip on Jarod. "I'm still going to kill you." She whispered in his ear.

Jarod and Miss Parker touched down on a marshy field without much trouble. Jarod untangled them from the chute and they sloshed their way up to the road, with Miss Parker walking in front of him in a huff. Jarod called after her apologizing. "I'm sorry, Parker!"

Miss Parker stopped mid-stride, turned, and faced Jarod. "I can't believe you pushed me off the plane!"

"I had to make it look good."

"I was scared out of my mind!"

"Did you feel the rush?" Jarod asked excitedly.

"Here's a rush for you." Miss Parker punched him in the gut with all the strength she could muster. She was satisfied to see Jarod receive her hit with a painful grunt.

"You feel better now?" Jarod asked painfully.

"Much." Miss Parker turned and walked off again.

Jarod watched her, and with a mischievous smile on his face, caught up to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Wouldn't want you get your shoes wet."

"Too late." Miss Parker held on to Jarod's neck and shoulders. She turned his head toward hers and she gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For buying me a couple of days in paradise."

"We are going to have so much fun!" Jarod exclaimed, giving her a short kiss on the lips before picking up the pace of his walking.

"I need a serious bath." Miss Parker grumbled.

Jarod carried Miss Parker all the way to the road and they hitched a ride with a farmer to the nearest town.

With the leftover cash Miss Parker received from Lyle, they could only take the bus that was headed to Waikiki. They got to the city and went into a bank.

"Last time I was in a bank with you, it got robbed, people got shot, and we got locked up in a vault. Not a very pleasant experience, Jarod." Miss Parker reminded him.

"This time it's different. I won't bite your head off, you won't give me looks that could kill."

Jarod widrew a large sum of money from an international account and they walked out of the building, ignoring strange looks from the other customers.

"That's not my money, is it?" Miss Parker questioned.

"Nope. Thought we should have a little fun---courtesy of the Centre."

"You are a twisted, conniving, little rat, Jarod." Miss Parker smiled.

They found a fancy hotel by the beach and checked into a room. While Jarod paid for the room, Miss Parker waited in the seating area, practically falling asleep on the chair. The bellboy opened the door to the suite and Miss Parker gasped at the sight of the elegant room. She walked out to the balcony and admired the magnificent view of the ocean. She slowly breathe in the warm air, closing her eyes in delight. "This is wonderful."

Miss Parker came back in the room and found that Jarod has disappeared. Hearing the running water in the bathroom, she smiled a pleased smile and headed there seductively, peeling off her clothes and discarding them on the floor. She entered the bathroom and found the water filling the tub, but no Jarod. Disappointed, with a hint of anger, she turned toward the mirror to look at herself and found the note he had left.

_Parker,_

_Take your bath, get some sleep. I'll be back later._

Jarod 

"Great. I'm in paradise and I'm alone. You'd BETTER be back later." She mumbled to herself. She slipped into the tub and she let the hot water engulf her, easing away all the tension from her tired body. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander to wild fantasies and romances in this paradise---almost. "Soon,"

she daydreamed, "soon, I'll get what I want."


End file.
